La Vida Sin Amor
by tsukiyono tanuki
Summary: no c si haya quedado bien...por eso leanlo y dejen reviwes quiero saber que opinan....es como una continuación de show me loveunque no lo paresca


La vida sin amor-Il Divo

Comenzado: 1°-febrero-2007

Terminado: 25-agosto-2007

Esta de más decir que Loveless no es mío, pero bueno aquí está lo que tantos pedían, aunque no se si haya quedado bien.

_------------------------------------------ o0o --- oOo ------------------------------------------------_

Volviendo a la realidad para descubrir que el amor no es mas que una mentira…

La ilusión se acaba y no quedan esperanzas por que la vida sin amor no es más de lo que fue con el…

Pasión por la vida e inocencia perdida un poco más a nadie mata…

* * *

_Cuando el sol cae un día más_

_Se que no quieres dormir_

_La pasión nos vuelve a desnudar _

_Por que sin ti yo no se vivir_

-Soubi… ¿me harás perder mis orejas?

-Ahora no…pero lo harás aunque no estés listo

"Estar listo", uno nunca esta listo cuando suceden las cosas. Frases como esa rondaban la mente de Ritsuka mientras se dirigía a casa. El nunca estuvo ni estaría listo para lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Lo fácil siempre es lo más difícil. Aún se preguntaba si habría actuado por voluntad propia, lo que había hecho no era propio de su persona. Como sea no había podido sacarse el tema de la cabeza durante todo el día. Sus amigos habían reaccionado como esperaba que lo hicieran al verlo; sin embargo sus padres simplemente no habían reaccionado.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa, dudó un poco antes de entrar… ¿Cómo reaccionara mamá?

Abrió la puerta despacio y trató de entrar sin hacer ruido, pero al legar a las escaleras una voz lo llamó desde la cocina:

-¿Ritsuka?

El chico se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su madre…esta lo examinó con cuidado y mientras lo hacía las expresiones de su rostro iban de la indiferencia a la ira. Una potente bofetada provocó que Ritsuka cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Se quedó ahí unos segundos tratando de asimilar la situación. Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada de odio a su madre, como si no existiera.

_Y en la oscuridad, piel sobre piel_

_El alma, calma su sed._

Ya en su habitación Ritsuka aventó su mochila ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir eso? ¿Cómo había podido entregar algo tan valioso tan fácilmente? ¿Y por qué rayos se sentí feliz? Se dirigió al baño, llenó la tina y se sumergió completamente esperando que el agua caliente lo calmara y cuando al fin lo logró salió del baño, se vistió y se arrojó a la cama. Estaba tan cansado que no tardo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo… (el amigo de nanita-chan)

Y como ya había ocurrido antes los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir sus sueños…

_La vida sin amor_

_Es un fuego sin pasión_

_La vida sin amor_

_No sirve ya mi corazón_

_Pues olvide amar_

-Ritsuka…tu verdadero nombre es Loveless…alguien sin amor…

-Suki da yo, Ritsuka

Frases sueltas rondaron su mente, recuerdos de lo ocurrido hacía poco lo asaltaron. Ritsuka se despertó sobresaltado… Semanas antes hubiera deseado con todo su ser ver a Soubi, pero ahora deseaba que desapareciera… ¿Qué rayaos le pasaba? ¿Por qué su bipolaridad tan repentina?

Miró por la ventana, faltaba poco para el amanecer…

Bajó a la cocina creyendo que sus padres no habían despertado aún. Fue por eso que lo sorprendio ver a su madre sentada en la mesa… la mujer lo miró, movió la boca como si no encontrara la voz para hablar…

-¿Quién eres?

- oka-san – la voz de Ritsuka era apenas un susurro.- soy yo…

-¿quién eres?...tu no eres Ritsuka…-la mujer se abalanzó sobre Ritsuka, tirándolo al suelo; el chico la tomó por las muñecas en un desesperado intento de quitársela de encima pero ella agarró su cuello y comenzó a apretarlo.

Ritsuka seguía forcejeando para liberarse…la mujer apretaba su cuello con más fuerza, dejándolo poco a poco sin aire…

-¡Devuélveme a MI Ritsuka!

-oka-san –las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos violetas.

-oka-san –cerró sus ojos con dolor, no podía respirar…sus manos dejaron de agarrar las de la mujer en su cuello y se deslizaron lentamente…Esta lo miró asustada y salió rápidamente de la cocina.

El aire entró bruscamente en los pulmones de Ritsuka…se levantó con dificultad y subió a su habitación…

_Lágrimas que nunca lloré _

_Suplicas que no te dí_

_Y un mundo igual que solo sabe huir_

_Dejando atrás todo mí sufrir_

No podía seguir así, tenía que irse…Lo mejor sería olvidar de nuevo, pero terminaría muriendo de dolor. (Esto si quedo supercursi)

Tomó su mochila, y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa; agradeció que hiciera suficiente frío para usar bufanda pues tenía en el cuello las marcas que dejó su mamá.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Comenzó a sentirse mareado, sus piernas no lo sostenían; el cansancio y el sueño de noches atrás se le vinieron encima y perdió el equilibrio.

Unos brazos lo sujetaron por detrás para detener su caída, abrió un poco los ojos y vió junto a el a Natsuo y Youji.

-¿Ritsuka?

-¡Ritsuka!

Abrió los ojos poco a poco…

"Donde estoy"… "quien esta ahí"

-¿Ritsuka?

Ritsuka trató de incorporarse pero era imposible, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Recorrió la habitación con la vista y encontró a los dos Zero mirándolo aliviados.

-Que bueno que despertaste-sonrió el pelirrojo-nos asustamos mucho cuando caíste inconsciente.

Ayudaron al chico a sentarse…

-¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo…me duele la cabeza…

-Te vez cansado…toma-dijo Youji mientras le entregaba un poco de ropa- si sigues con esa ropa húmeda te pondrás peor.

-em…gracias

-Creo que mejor le avisas a tus padres-sugirió el chico

Ritsuka guardo silencio, no quería que supieran lo que había sucedido, de modo que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Por lo menos avísale a Soubi seguro te estará buscando, suponiendo que deberías estar en la escuela.-sugirió Natsuo que volvía a entrar en la habitación con una taza humeante.

Ante la inocente sugerencia Ritsuka bajo la mirada y hundió los hombros. Los Zero intercambiaron una mirada.

-Bueno, por ahora cámbiate y descansa- dijo de nuevo Natsuo dejando la taza en el buró.

_Y en la oscuridad, piel sobre piel_

_El alma, calma su sed._

Ritsuka se despertó en mitad de la noche pensando en todo lo ocurrido apenas hace unas horas. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Una mano fría se deslizaba con ternura por su mejilla hasta su cuello.

Pequeños temblores lo recorrían. Entonces noto otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. (Tan dormido estaba?) Cerró los ojos esperando al abrirlos descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

-Ritsuka- la suave voz que susurró su nombre le era familiar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con una mezcla de ternura y deseo.

Deseo, ¿estarían sus ojos reflejando eso también? No sabía la respuesta, y tampoco que era lo que quería oír como respuesta…o sentir. Sus mejillas se encendieron y se sorprendió de que no se percatara de ello. Al parecer, estaba muy ocupado mirando su cuello. Soubi posó su mano en el punto exacto donde horas antes había estado la mano de su madre cuando trataba…

Antes de que su mente pudiera completar la frase, Soubi se inclinó y le besó una de las marcas.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-susurró Soubi contra el cuello del chico; la voz del rubio sonaba furiosa, amenazadora- lo destruiré- una vez más besó su cuello.

-Soubi…

Los labios del rubio capturaron los suyos en una tierna caricia, Ritsuka se movió un poco bajo el cuerpo que lo apresaba ligeramente contra la cama y que cayó sobre el para profundizar el beso, sin embargo, cuando empezaba a dejarse llevar, Soubi paró, se levantó lentamente y lo miró con unos ojos llenos de ternura...

-Suki da yo, Ritsuka- murmuró el mayor mientras se deshacía e la camisa del chico.-por que huyes- acarició su torso lentamente dejándolo sin aliento.

-Soubi…- su voz era apenas un susurro…cada caricia del rubio lo acercaba cada vez más a un agujero negro que amenazaba con tragárselo- para…por favor…- su respiración no era más que pequeños jadeos. Y sus ojos suplicaban que se detuviera…que detuviera esa hermosa tortura…Soubi dejó un sendero de besos por el cuerpo de Ritsuka mientras se deshacía del resto de sus ropas.

_La vida sin amor_

_Es un fuego sin pasión_

_La vida sin amor_

_No sirve ya mi corazón_

_Pues olvide amar_

Afuera las luces se extinguían, como diciéndole buenas noches al mundo, todo iba quedando en calma, convirtiendo a la noche en una silenciosa mensajera. Solo se distinguían dos sombras que se volvían una, dos almas que no volverían a mendigar amor. Las figuras, solo ocultas por una fina sábana, se amaban sin descanso; los papeles se invertían y el maestro delegaba su poder al que le había robado el corazón.

Con las respiraciones agitadas se desplomaron en la cama.

-Suki da yo, Ritsuka- susurró Soubi mientras se colocaba al lado de Ritsuka.

El joven Sacrifice le observó con ojos brillantes pero aun así somnolientos, al encontrase con la profunda mirada del rubio, agacho la cabeza y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo que lo abrazaba. Un tímido "Suki da yo" quedo disperso en el aire, pues el chico de ojos violeta se había abandonado a la dulce inconsciencia; el mayor sonrío a la persona que yacía entre sus brazos ante el sutil mensaje que no pudo ser escondido.

-Nadie te volverá a apartar de mi, Ritsuka- juró el mayor, mientras se hundía en los suaves cabellos negros que le gustaba acariciar.

* * *

Volví a subir esto porque el link mandaba a otro fic...

juro que no era aproposito....espero que ya quede bien^^

sean indulgentes.....y dejen reviews

tanuki...fuera!


End file.
